Huntington
by zomg sara much
Summary: Massie lives the fabulous life of an upper east sider intill one night, now she has to live with her relatives in california. Can she survive
1. Proloque

Huntington

Huntington

It was eleven at night and Massie Block was stuck baby-sitting her little brother Grayer, while her parents were at some party, and her brother Justin was at his friends annual back to school bash. She could be at her friend's last day of summer sleep over, but no her to older sisters got to go to boarding school a day early for God knows what reason. Massie probably would still be stuck baby-sitting anyways because her older sisters, who are twins, would probably be some where with there beloved boyfriends, and so it didn't matter.

Soon Massie heard the door open; she figured her parents were home and drunk, so they would just go straight to bed, and tomorrow they'd be to hung over to take her and Grayer to school. No tonight was different; Massie could already tell that something bad was going to happen. Then all the sudden she could hear her parents talking about something that had to do with Grayer.

"Ok so we can get rid of him tonight" Massie's mom Kendra whispered

"Our plan is genius, and Massie will help if we promise her she can go on a shopping spree with the platinum plastic" Massie's dad William whispered-yelled

Massie knew this was bad news the only time she was ever promised the platinum credit card was when her dad needed her to cover for him. For example in 6th grade she caught him having an affair with the nanny. He promised if she didn't tell her mother she could max out the platinum card.

"Come on Grayer lets go in my room I have a bad feeling mommy and daddy are going to do something really bad" Massie said she was worried who this he was, but she already had a clue it was Grayer.

"Do I have to?" Grayer asked innocently

"Yes now lets go, but quietly" Massie said in a stern voice hoping it would help Grayer get moving.

"Ok" Grayer said

.

About a half hour later Massie heard a knock on her bed room door.

"Grayer come out of there its time to go to bed" Kendra said in a vicious tone.

"Mom he's already asleep" Massie said cautiously, and turned on her cell phones voice recorder just in case something did happen.

"Oh Massie me and your father have a deal for you.", Kendra said in a whisper "If you give us Grayer you can go on an all out shopping spree with the platinum credit card"

"Why do you want him, and the only time I get that card is if I'm covering for dad", Massie said now she was positive they wanted to do something to him.

"Can you keep a secret", William said. He finally spoke for a while Massie thought he wasn't even there.

"Yes", Massie said under her breath

"Ok well you promise not to tell any one" Kendra said "We're going to kill Grayer, now open the door"

"No, you can't kill him. I won't let you get to him", Massie shouted she was about to cry she didn't want her parents to kill her brother.

"Massie we don't want to hurt you we just want your brother to die" William begged " Or I will be forced to break open this door.

As soon as she said that she woke up Grayer and they ran into her closet. Massie was going to call the cops, but there was one problem there was no cell phone service. So she went on her computer and prayed someone was on aim so they could. Yes Lindsey was on, she loves Grayer and if his life was at stake.

Massiekur: Hey Lindsey I need you to call the cops now

Locrosseqt: y

Massiekur: My parents have gone crazy and are tryin to kill Grayer

Locrosseqt: NW im callin right now and im telling my parent brb

Massiekur: Hurry up im scared

Just then massie heard her mom scream "Massie we are going to brake down that door in a minute if you don't give us Grayer"

Locrosseqt: it's done my parents are going over there now to let the cops in

Massiekur: thnk you so much I owe you big time

Locrosseqt: nb I hope u'd do it for moi

Locrosseqt: My parents just texted me and said they were in your apartment building with the cops wat part of the apartment r u at

Massiekur: In my room yo mom knows were it is since she did decorate it

All the sudden Massie heard the cops screaming drop the gun. Then Lindsey's mom came in the room and said "Massie, Grayer were are you two at?"

"Were in the closet come in" Massie said hopping Lindsey's mom could tell them what was going on.

"Hey you two" Lindsey's mom said as she walked into the closet "I have some news for you two to know. 1st your parents are going to jail for two things and possibly three if you have proof that they tried to kill Grayer"

"I do I have there voice recordings on my phone" Massie replied happy to know that her and Grayer were safe.

"Ok good, well I am spending the night here with you guys in till we find out who you will live with" Lindsey's mom said with a sad tone "By any chance do you know were your brother and sisters are."

"Yeah, my brothers at some party, and my sister are already at Lincoln Boarding Prep" Massie said

"Oh well can you tried to get a hold of them" Lindsey's mom replied

"Sure" Massie said. This should be fun trying to explain to them that mom and dad tried to kill Grayer.

Then Massie called them and explained everything that happened. Justin was coming home right away, and the twins were going to catch the first flight tomorrow to Manhattan.

"Well you kids have gone through a lot tonight I think its time for you guys to go to bed" Lindsey's mom said and with that Grayer and Massie changed into there pajamas and slept on the floor in Grayer's room.

.

**Author Note**

**Hey guys hope you like the first chapter of Huntington **

**Fyi heres somethings I didn't mention**

**. Massie is in eigth grade Grayer is six the twins are juniors in highschool and Justin is a sophomore in highschool**

**. They live on the upper east side of Manhattan in one of those huge apartments like in the nanny diaries **


	2. wat happened

As soon as Massie woke up the next day, she thought and prayed that last night was just a dream

As soon as Massie woke up the next day, she thought and prayed that last night was just a dream. To bad for her it wasn't, when she left her room to go to the kitchen Lindsey's mom, Mrs. Hedwig was in the kitchen discussing what had happened to last night to the Block's aunt.

"Hi Massie did you have a goodnight sleep" Mrs. Hedwig asked as if she forgot what had happened last night

"Yeah it was ok I guess" Massie replied all she wanted to know was what was going on.

"Can you go wake up Justin for me then I have some things to explain to you two" Mrs. Hedwig asked

"Sure no problem" Massie said as she left to go to Justin room

"Hey Just wake up" Massie shouted as she walked into her brother's room

"Ok ok I'm up" Justin said angrily "I had the strangest dream last night. I got a call from you saying that Mom and Dad tried to kill Grayer, and were going to jail"

"Shit" Massie thought he forgot what happened hopefully she wouldn't have to explain it again. "Just that wasn't a dream that was real Mrs. Hedwig is here and she has something to tell us"

"Really, God I should have been there to help you protect Grayer, but no I had to go to that party" Justin said as he started to cry

"It's not your fault we had no clue what mom and dad were up to last night and even if you were there it wouldn't do anything they would still be in jail" Massie said trying to comfort her brother.

"Ok so what does Lindsey's mom have to tell us" Justin questioned as he stopped crying

"I don't know but it must be important" Massie replied

"Oh Justin it's nice to see that you're up" Mrs. Hedwig said

"Yeah what's this news you have to tell us" Justin asked

"Yes, as you know you parents are in jail and are unable to take care of you, and after last night we don't want them to," Lindsey's mom stated "We couldn't get a hold of either of your grandparents, but we found out you have an aunt and uncle who live in California, and tomorrow we are going to send you two, Grayer, and the twins to live with them"

"Oh Grandma told me about them" Massie stated dully "Aunt something was mom's sister, and got pregnant at 14, so grandpa sent her and her boyfriend at the time to live with a distant relative in Oregon, and from there they must have moved to Cali"

"Exactly, so today I kneed you guys to pack up your stuff and help Grayer pack his" Mrs. Hedwig said with a joyful tone "And your sisters are going to be here in about an hour or so."

"I have a question before we start to pack what are our parents going to jail for anyways?" Justin asked as he looked Mrs. Hedwig in the eyes for the first time

"Well I guess you to are old enough to know this" Mrs. Hedwig said quietly as she looked down at the floor "They had illegal weapons and they also had a mixture of heroine and cocaine with them"

"Really?" Massie asked "I knew dad had been acting really strange lately, but I thought it was because of stress not drugs"

"Well you two better get to work you leave early tomorrow morning" Mrs. Hedwig stated

After that they packed up all there clothes, shoes, and what ever else they thought they would need for California, and went to bed all with the same thoughts in there heads "Why did they want Grayer dead so badly"

**AuthorsNote**

**Srry such a short chapter just needed to explain what happened **

**Fyi The twins names our Tiffany and Paris**


	3. california here they are

A day had already past since Massie's parents had tried killing Grayer

A day had already past since Massie's parents had tried killing Grayer. There she stood at terminal 27 C at LaGuardia Airport with her brothers and sisters, who had agreed the night before that they would not explain their situation, nor would they say why they were coming all alone.

They even had the perfect excuse; their parents had had to move out of the country for work and that they didn't want them living there because they couldn't speak the language and it was dangerous. Hopefully this plan would work.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz. _Massie's cellphone vibrated. It was her friend Tara.

**Tara**: y aren't u in school ur missin da first day.

**Tara:** you have to see Muffys new faux valetino it burns my eyes

**Massie:** Didn't linds tell you wat happened

**Tara:** no

**Massie:** well its notin big im just movin to cali

**Tara:** wat!? y?

**Massie:** Long story I got to go plane is landing

**Tara:** ok...

"_I wonder why Lindsey didn't tell any one what happened_," Massie thought to herself. Lindsey was always a gossip blabber. When ever Lindsey learned any bit of scandal, she always told everyone. It couldn't be because Massie was Lindsey's best friend, because Lindsey had divulged Massie's secret of liking Tom Higgins just last year. Maybe it was because this was different...

"Hey Mass, pay attention. We are landing," Paris said, wondering what Massie was thinking about.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear the pilot's announcement? We are right under the speaker. Why the heck could you have possibly been thinking about?" Tiffany added, speaking Paris's thoughts.

"Nothing," Massie replied not wanting to tell them anything. It had always been that way though. Even when Massie was little they weren't very close. Sometimes Massie thought they just hated her, but Massie couldn't think of a plausible explanation.

After they got off the plane they took a limo to their new home.

"Where to?" the limo driver asked.

"Were ever this place is." Justin told the driver as he handed him a piece of scrap paper with an address on it.

"Why don't they just send there own driver to get you brats", The limo driver said under his breath.

"What was that?" Tiffany shouted furiously, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing Ma'am", The limo driver replied and then sighed. 20 minutes later they were in front of a huge house, complete with corinthian columns, a guest house, a circular drive, and a huge iron gate in front.

"I don't think we have the right address." Massie stated while shaking her head, "Grandma said these people were trashy."

"This is the address on the paper," Justin replied shrugging, "And these people look anything but trashy."

"I hope so, because if they are I am suh-oh moving." Tiffany stated in a stuck-up voice.

"They can't really be poor. They do have all our money- plus whatever share we are getting from Dad's company." Massie decided as she filed her nails.

"She has a point," Paris said, "Besides, this is the only place we have to go. Let's just get out of the limo."

"Smart idea." Grayer said. It was the first time he said anything all day.

With that, they got out of the limo and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Then, they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello." said a short woman in a maid uniform as she opened the door

"Hi were the Blocks. By any chance do you know Rita Knight?" Tiffany asked, then bit her lip and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. This is her and her husbands house. You must be her nieces and nephews, the ones living here, yes?" the woman asked.

"Yes- and may I ask who are you?" Massie asked

"Oh, I am Svetlana, the maid." the woman explained, then turned around on the ball of the heel of her ugly black shoes. "I shall tell your aunt you have finally arrived. Do come in. This is your new house, after all."

Suddenly a slender woman with dark hair appeared at the top of the iron wrought staircase.

"Well hello!" the woman said, flashing the children a smile. "you must be Kendra's children. I have heard so much about you!" Rita exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm Massie, this is Grayer, that's Justin, and those two are the twins Paris and Tiffany," Massie stated. She looked around. So far she liked this place.

"Oh good! Now let me show you your rooms." Rita replied.

When Massie saw her room her jaw dropped. It was the same room she had in New York, but reversed colors!

"Wow. How did you know that this is what my room looked like just reversed colors?" Massie asked.

"Really? I didn't. It was my oldest daughter's room before she left for college two years ago." Rita said, "Well I better make sure everyone is happy with their rooms."

"Bye." Massie said. Now it was time for her to organize her room.

After Massie was done organizing her room to her liking, she went down stairs to see what was going on.

"What's up?" Massie asked as she walked in to the family room and plopped down on the couch next to Paris.

"Nothing much. I want to go to the beach, but Tiffany has to organize everything and Justin is playing soccer with Grayer in the backyard." Paris said while painting her nails.

"I'll go to the beach with you. There's nothing better to do." Massie said praying her sister would say yes.

"Sure why not? Go get ready why I finish putting the top coat on my nails." Paris replied happily. Now she could do something besides paint her nails and watch soap operas.

As Massie got ready, all she could think about was why her sister had actually said yes.

Aren't her sisters supposed to hate her?

Massie chose to wear her purple Pucci bikini, with a matching Juicy Couture terry cloth dress as a cover up. Paris on the other hand went for something bolder, a bright pink Vix bandeau swimsuit with a pair of black Juicy terry shorts.

"Nice outfit Mass, but isn't that Tiffany's dress", Paris asked.

"Please don't tell her. I won't tell her you stole her Dior sunglasses." Massie pleaded.

"Deal, and I also stole her new Jimmy Choos," Paris replied looking over her shoulder.

"Nice," Massie said. Then the girls left to go to the beach.

**Authors Note**

**Thanks everyone whos read the story and to MsRoyalCherie for betaing it she did an amazing job **

**theres alot more drama in the next chap**

**xoSaraox**


End file.
